I'm Sorry
by OnlyBlackLetters
Summary: La rubia está dolida, muy dolida. ¿La razón? Cree que cierto castaño sigue enamorado de su mejor amiga. ¿Que pasaría si este fuese a consolarla? ¿Lograría que lo perdonase? ¿Aún queda alguna oportunidad para el Seddie?


**N/A: Holita. Ya estoy de nuevo estorbando por Fiction xD Los que leyeron el epílogo de Enfrentándome a los Desafíos de la Vida ya saben que prometí subir un one-shot… y aquí está :D El Fic está ubicado en el capítulo de ICarly iOpen a Restaurant (quise arrancarle a Freddie la cabeza en ese episodio), y está narrado desde el punto de vista de Sam.**

 **Y ahora sí, espero que os guste, y no olvidéis dejarme un lindo review :D amo los reviews.**

 **ICarly no me pertenece:**

Simplemente, no podía creerlo, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Por otro lado, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, aunque desease con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese así.

El "te amo" me dio un poquito de esperanza. Ahora dudo que ese "te amo" fuese sincero.

¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Carly otra vez?

¿Y si nunca dejó de amarla? ¿Tan mal lo hice que no conseguí que se olvidase de ella? Bueno, ella es Carly Shay. La pequeña y perfecta Carly Shay… no sería la primera vez que un chico me deja por ella. Porque, claro, ¿quién en su sano juicio saldría conmigo pudiendo salir con ella? ¡Ella es perfecta! Es el tipo de chica que cualquiera querría… Y Freddie no es una excepción.

Supongo que, sencillamente, todo fue un engaño. Un intento de ponerla celosa. Solo fui un juego para él.

Un maldito juego…

Solo me usó como si fuese su juguete.

Me hace sentir destrozada, enfadada y traicionada. Me hace odiarlos: a él y a Carly.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas de nuevo. Son demasiados emociones para mí en un solo día, y necesito desahogarme. No soy de piedra.

Y la necesito a ella, a mi lado. Necesito a mi mejor amiga abrazándome, diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, que todo se va a arreglar. Pero no. Ella no está aquí. Y su presencia solo serviría para hacerme rabiar aún más.

Entonces aparece él.

Rápidamente me limpio las lágrimas, agarro un paño y me pongo a limpiar la encimera.

\- Hey, Benson- lo saludo de forma natural y tratando de ocultar el dolor de mi voz.

\- Hola, Sam- corresponde, acercándoseme.

Ignoro el escalofrío que siento por su cercanía y continúo con mi labor.

Después hay un minuto de silencio. Yo sigo limpiando la encimera y él empieza a acariciarme ligeramente el brazo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, para romper el silencio, mientras aparto su mano de mi brazo; su simple roce hace que mi corazón se acelere y sienta esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago. Me hace sentir incómoda y enamorada. Y eso es justamente lo que trato de evitar.

Juraría ver una mueca de tristeza en su rostro cuando aparto su mano.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti- dice-. Como no viniste a casa de Carly al salir de clase…

Casi le contesto: _porque no me apetecía veros tontear_.

\- Bueno, pues mira: estoy bien- pongo mi mejor sonrisa falsa e intento sonar creíble.

El castaño me da una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás segura?- pregunta.

\- Segurísima- le aseguro.

Él retrocede unos pasos.

\- Vale, pues entonces… tengo que volver con Carly- se despide.

\- Claro, vete con Carly…- susurro, y noto que mi voz vuelve a sonar rota. ¡¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?!

Me derrumbo por segunda vez en el día. Las lágrimas salen si pudor alguno de mis ojos.

Entierro la cabeza entre los brazos, para asegurarme de que el nerd no me ve llorar.

Entonces dejo de escuchar sus pasos.

Mierda.

Se ha parado.

\- ¿Sam?- me llama, pero no pienso mirarle.

\- ¿Qué?- murmuro malhumorada, aunque todavía llorando.

\- ¿Estás llorando?- pregunta estúpida, Fredward.

\- ¡Claro que no, imbécil!- le grito.

Él se acerca a mí y me empieza a frotar la espalda.

\- Sammy…- un escalofrío recorre mi espalda: solo me llamaba así cuando éramos pareja- ¿qué te ocurre?

\- Nada, no me ocurre nada, vete.

El castaño suspira y continúa con las caricias.

\- Sam, no me pienso ir hasta que me digas que te pasa.

\- Ya te dije que nada. Lárgate.

\- Saaaaaam- dice, en tono de regaño.

\- Freddieeeee- lo imito con burla.

Él ríe.

\- Venga, por favor dime…

\- No.

\- Sam… por favor.

\- No.

\- ¡Sam!

\- ¡Que no!

\- Por favor, dime.

\- ¡Joder! ¡No!

Freddie da un suspiro y me abraza.

Y yo le dejo.

Me siento más débil todavía. Y lloro más.

Él me frota la espalda y me abraza más fuerte.

Pero unos minutos después se separa de mí.

\- Tengo que volver con Carly.

¡¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?! ¡¿Ve que estoy mal y aún así se quiere ir con Carly?!

Es entonces cuando ya no aguanto más y se lo suelto:

\- ¡Corre, Benson! ¡Vete con tu amada Carly!

El moreno se da la vuelta y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Amada?

Suelto una carcajada.

\- ¡Ahora no me digas que no la amas!

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- ¡Porque no soy gilipollas! ¡Te conozco como la palma de mi mano!

\- ¡Te dije antes que no me gustaba!

\- ¡Sí, antes me mentiste!

\- ¿Pero qué dices?

\- ¡¿Me tomas por idiota?!

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Te conozco, sé cuando me mientes. Vi esa sonrisita, Benson. Estoy demasiado mal como para discutir ahora... ¿Sabes qué? Esta vez va en serio: Te odio. Sé que fui mala contigo, te hice de todo, lo sé, pero, de alguna manera, detrás de todo eso... había un te amo. Detrás de los golpes, los insultos, las bromas... había un te amo. Te amaba. Cada vez que tonteabas con Carly... yo... sentía que me moría... porque te amaba más de lo que me gustaría... Y tú... tú jugaste conmigo, me utilizaste como un juguete para dar celos a Carly. Y me lastimaste un millón de veces más de lo que yo te pude lastimar a ti...

Me mira a los ojos. Y empezó a hablar:

\- ¿Sabes por qué sonreí? Porque quería que pensases que sí me gustaba. Pero no por lastimarte. ¡Quería ponerte celosa, Sam!- en mi rostro se formó una mueca de sorpresa. Como dije antes, sabía cuando mentía. Y ahora no lo hacía-. ¿Sabes porque quiero irme? Porque no soporto verte llorar. No lo aguanto, me duele demasiado… Sé que estás dolida, siento haberte hecho creer que amaba a Carly… Lo siento. Lo siento por todo. Por todo lo que hice mal. Lo siento por haberte dejado ir, por lastimarte… Y... me duele que pienses eso de mí, me duele mucho. Jamás te utilizaría, jamás te haría daño, te amo, te amé y te amaré siempre... A mí también me dolía cuando te metías conmigo. ¡Y de nuevo!: ¡Carly era solo para darte celos! Sam... yo... lo siento. Lo siento de verdad... Siento haberte lastimado... Lo siento...

Me quedo mirándolo como boba, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Una lágrima solitaria resbala por mi mejilla.

\- Yo también lo siento- murmuro.

Él se muerde el labio inferior.

\- Te amo- susurra, mirándome a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo- respondo.

 **N/A: bueno, ¿qué os pareció? Sé que es cortito, pero es mi primer one-shot.**

 **No seáis crueles y dejadme un hermoso review :3**

 **El domingo que viene casi seguro que subo el nuevo Fic: IBaby.**


End file.
